


All That Glitters

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Series: Phracking Inzane (PFF Series) [5]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bachelor Auction, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Giggling, Glitter, Glitter is forever, Herpes of the craft world, Midsummer Night's Dreamboat, Objectification, Phrack Fucking Friday, Why is there a faerie theme? Because I needed glitter, bad rhyming, environmentally safe glitter, glitter gets everywhere, non-plastic glitter, pointless smut, references to Murder Most Scandalous, tunic and tights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: Phryne has been trying to move her relationship forward with Jack for some time. All it takes is a little spark(le)





	1. The First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not tagging everyone who was involved in inspiring this fic, because A) I don't remember who all participated, and B) there are too many, and C) I like these folks, and wouldn't want to subject them to being tied to this nonsense.
> 
> Just know it's not entirely my fault.

“Should I expect you for a nightcap?” Phryne hoped to change the tempo of their dance, but she tempered her voice over the telephone.

“I… Um… I’m sorry, Miss Fisher. I have other plans this evening. Rain check?”

“Of course, Jack. You’re welcome anytime.”

She rang off the call with her dour detective inspector. Deep down, she knew that it would have ended the same way it always did. Her dropping hints, him failing to pick them up. It was ridiculous. She wanted him. Badly. It was getting distracting. She’d come close a few times, only to have some murderer, or worse, meddling member of her family, interpose.

He wasn’t the only man in the world. He wasn’t even the most attractive… the most intelligent… the most intriguing. He was a source of mystery, but mostly by her choice. She was a brilliant detective. If she really wanted to solve the mystery of Jack Robinson, she easily could. Probably.   
  
She shook herself out of her pout. If he was too busy to see her, she wasn’t going to hold it against him. Melbourne offered many other diversions. She’d gotten an invitation for Calliope Duncan’s fancy dress benefit. Raising money for the Victorian Constabulary was a subject near and dear to her heart. It was pretty clear Calliope had wrapped her fiancé, the widower Commissioner Starling, around her little finger. Fancy dress parties and policemen were an odd mix. Still, she convinced herself, it could be a good distraction.

She found the invitation on her desk.

 

 

> _A Midsummer Night’s Dreamboat_
> 
> _Charity Auction and Soirée_

 

Phryne was always up for a good soirée.

She was sure she’d find some bauble or ten at auction to help support one of her favorite causes.

 

* * *

 

 

“Phryne! Darling!” Calliope kissed the air on either side of Phryne’s cheeks, “You look exquisite!” Phryne was wearing a peach pastel gown with lots of sparkle and flowing bits. She had flowers and ribbons in her hair. She looked like a prima ballerina.

“So do you, Calliope,” Phryne said honestly, “I expected to see other faeries here, but your Titania is absolutely divine.”

“You’re just in time. Jim protested, but I finally won the argument… the auction is about to start and it’s just delicious,” there was a predatory glint in Calliope’s eyes.

A tall man with silvering hair that still had hints of ginger sidled up to Calliope. Phryne guessed his costume was meant to be Oberon.

“Remember, Callie my love, you already have your member of the force,” he smiled at the much younger blonde now encircled in his arms, “Miss Fisher. Not doing pro bono work for City South this evening?”

“I like to support our boys however I can, Commissioner.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something to your liking on the block, Miss Fisher,” Jim Starling responded with a wink.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen… but especially you ladies… Welcome to the Faerie Forest! We have a treat for you this evening!” the master of ceremonies was clearly meant to be Puck, “you will be richer yet poorer before your leaving.

“For this Shadow’d night, for your dark delight… I bring into your sight, the men of justice and might!”

Phryne’s jaw dropped, “What kind of auction is this, Calliope?”

Puck answered the question with, “Our first eligible bachelor is Constable David. Who in the audience will start the bid?”

A handsome young man strutted onto the stage. He was dressed as a satyr. He was quite beautiful. She remembered seeing him at City South. Dark hair that normally was well groomed had been made wild with glitter; olive skin was smooth and firm.

“2 pounds!” a feminine voice called from the audience.

“5 pounds!” another voice.

“10 pounds!” a third voice called out.

“15!” the second voice piped up.

Phryne whispered to Calliope, “What do they get for their money? Certainly Commissioner Starling wouldn’t agree to prostitution, even for you darling.”

“20!” the third voice again.

“Oh, no… it’s just for tonight… and only for dancing. You bid money to buy a dance partner for the evening. The contract ends when you leave. No one is expected to carry-on after the soirée,” Calliope smirked, lowering her voice so her fiancé couldn’t hear, “not that I’d stop you.”

“How interesting,” Phryne pursed her lips together. Constable David was certainly a fine specimen. Not exactly what she was hoping for this evening, but if he was any indication of what was on offer, she could have fun with this.

“I heard a bid of twenty, and surely that is plenty,” Puck announced, “Before we close this door, can I get any more?”

Naught but murmuring was heard in the crowd. “If 20 pounds is all we get, the winner is... Miss Collette.”

A young socialite clapped her hands furiously as she skipped up to the stage to pay for her prize.

“The next policeman on these blocks, I present to you Sergeant Cox.”

A man Phryne didn’t recognize sauntered onto the stage. He was blonde and fair skinned. He was dressed in a loose tunic over pantaloons. He also had streaks of glitter on his face and arms, and spiked up into his hair. And he had a small pair of wings sewn onto his shirt.

“5 pounds,” one of the previous bidder’s voices carried over the crowd.

“10.”

“15,” the first bidder proclaimed.

A pause in the room as the counter bidder decided it wasn’t worth her bid.

“Unless there is more we can glean, the bidding stops at 15,” Puck gazed over the room before pounding his gavel with resolve.

“I think you’ll like this next one, Phryne,” Calliope winked at her.

“If smouldering intensity is what you lack, perhaps consider Inspector Jack,” Puck swept his arm toward the stage. The figure who appeared caused Phryne’s jaw to drop.

A man who was the same height and build, with similar features, to her Jack made his way onto the stage. He couldn’t be Jack, because instead of his three-piece suit, he was wearing an off-the-shoulder tunic, belted low on his hips. Peeking out from under the tunic were muscular thighs covered in woolen hose. Soft leather boots came up over his knees. Just above the fabric of the tunic, pronounced clavicles teased at sinewy muscle. They were streaked with glitter. His face was as serious as the face of the Jack she thought she knew so well. Glitter also marked his cheekbones and strong jaw, focusing the audience’s attention on his better features. Phryne noted with delight how the effeminate sparkle set off his most masculine traits. The glitter extended into his hair. His normally tamed locks were wild and shining waves. Kohl lined the bottom of his eyes. She licked her lips in admiration.

“5 pounds!” a voice cried from the crowd, breaking the spell. The world disappeared when he first appeared on stage, the bidding broke through her haze.

“10 pounds,” another voice added.

“15!”

“20!”

“25!”

“30!”

The bidding was going faster than Phryne could catch her thoughts. A surge of possessiveness caught her completely by surprise. She couldn’t let one of these other socialites win.

“500 pounds,” she called out loudly. The audience gasped in unison. The man who looked so like her Jack peered into the audience. His mouth was agape and a blush appeared across his cheeks.

The room fell silent. Puck was the first to speak, “It seems, Inspector, you have a honey. That surely is a lot of money.”

Jack turned to the emcee, looking as if he were about to speak, then snapped his mouth shut with a smile and a shrug.

Phryne sauntered up to the cashier to pay for her partner. Jack left the stage to join his mistress of the moment.

The emcee carried on behind them, “Next up, ladies, is Constable Martin. I think you’ll find him quite the bargain.”

 

“Hello, Jack,” she smirked at him.

He was still blushing furiously, “Miss Fisher.”

“Other plans?”

He looked down sheepishly, “The commissioner was quite insistent…”

“I see,” she smiled, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He raised his eyebrows and studied the ground, “I-I was trying to keep my mortification to myself.”

“But most of Melbourne is here… the rich part, at any rate,” Phryne admonished, “It’s hardly keeping it private.”

“I confess I didn’t ask enough questions when I agreed to this. But as one of the bachelors on the force, I wasn’t give a lot of options.”

Phryne felt a twist in her stomach. They hadn’t officially started anything, but the idea that Jack was a bachelor struck a raw nerve. Of course he wasn’t married, or even seeing anyone… not as far as she knew… but the idea that someone else could have him hurt her more deeply than she’d realized was possible.

“Miss Fisher?” his rich voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Dance with me, Jack,” she smiled, “I want to get my money’s worth.”

“I’m not sure I can ever dance enough for that.”

“Perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement,” she said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

He put his hand on her hip and lifted her hand into the dancing position. “An installment plan, perhaps?”

“I like the sound of that,” Phryne hummed, “Especially if it leads to more… dancing.”

The walls of the room started to pulse as they moved to the music. He was a good dancer. Not as practiced as some of her previous partners, but much more in step.

Even in this ridiculous costume, covered in glitter, he retained his normal gravitas.

“This is an interesting look for you, Jack.”

Jack pressed his lips together, “I want you to get your money’s worth, but I can’t wait to wash off this glitter.”

Phryne was suddenly awash with excitement over the possibilities.

“We could… pause our dance… to let you get rid of it,” Phryne traced her hand along the nape of his neck, “As long as you promise I won’t miss a step.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay longer?” Jack’s eyes were dilating. His grip flexed on her hip.

“I didn’t even plan to come tonight.”

“I’m very glad you did.”

“Nightcap?”

His mouth quirked up in a smile, “if you’d like, though your hold over me is supposed to stop at the threshold of this room.”

“I’d never ask you to do something against your will, Jack.”

“Let me get my things,” he stroked her fingers.


	2. Continuing the Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Jack return to Wardlow to remove glitter and other things.

“I’ll have Mr. Butler make us something while you get cleaned up, Jack.”

Wardlow was just around the corner from Commissioner Starling’s house, so they’d gone there for Jack to try to remove as much glitter as possible.

“I’ll have a cocktail waiting when you come back down. There are towels and soaps in the bath,” Phryne traced the back of her finger along the glitter on his cheekbone.

Jack was about to say something, but thought better of it and took himself, and the suit he’d changed out of earlier, upstairs.

Phryne poured the whisky and settled in on the settee.

She thought about trying to join him, but they’d not even so much as kissed yet… though that seemed to be ever on the horizon. She meant what she said. She’d not force him to do anything wasn’t ready for.

Tonight, loosened as he was, he seemed closer to ready than she’d ever seen him.

He’d been achingly beautiful on the stage. Before he knew she was there, he’d been nervous, but increasingly puffed up as the bidding went higher and higher. Even before her surprise bid locking him in, he’d been driving the price higher than the other offerings. The look on his face as he stood on the stage was one of horror and pride in equal measure. Being the object of attraction was a double-edged sword that she knew all too well. While it was lovely being considered attractive, there was more to the story. She was more than her beauty, and so was he.

Jack cleared his throat. She turned to a sight even more alluring than faerie Jack. Jack had bathed and more-or-less tamed his hair. He’d removed the tunic and tights, but hadn’t completely re-donned his armour. He stood at the entrance to the parlour holding a plate of sandwiches. He was wearing only his shirt, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and trousers. His jacket and vest, his socks, shoes, and tie, all absent.

“Mr. Butler handed me this as I came down the stairs,” Jack lifted the plate, “hungry?”

“Mmm... “ she patted the settee next to her. Jack set the sandwich tray down and sat tentatively next to her. Phryne turned toward him, “You missed some,” she said reaching out and tracing his cheek with her fingertips.

Jack rolled his eyes, “I scrubbed and scrubbed. Glitter never leaves, does it?”

Phryne chuckled, “Not in my experience, no.”

They sat in silence for awhile. Neither knowing how to move forward, both feeling they were at the start of something. She’d not stopped lightly touching his face.

Jack took a deep breath. “Miss Fisher?”

His voice pulled her out of her trance of connecting bits of glitter with her fingers.

“Yes, Jack?”

“Why did you bid so much for me?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

“It was for a good cause.”

“It was,” he agreed, “But there were other ways to contribute. Other policemen to bid on.”

“No one else I wanted,” she said without thinking.

He took her hand in his, “No one else you wanted? Miss Fisher? Phryne?”

Phryne gaped at him,“You must know, Jack. Don’t you?”

“I’d like to hear it.”

“I want you, Jack.”

Jack nodded solemnly.

“I am who I am, Miss Fisher,” Jack breathed out, “I need to know that I’m more than a dalliance.”

She moved her mouth closer to his, “Jack… you are so much more.”

He held himself away, searching her brilliant eyes. She saw a flicker of resolve. That was good enough for him.

 

He closed the distance and kissed her. Finally. Properly. Deeply.

 

Phryne returned the kiss. She breathed in his scent, already mixed with her own from his bath with her soaps. It was intoxicating, their mixed scents. She wanted more of him. She shifted onto her knees, hiked up her dress, and pivoted to straddle his lap.

What she failed to account for was the crinoline in the skirt.  It all bunched between them creating a wider distance than was acceptable. The underskirts of her fancy dress smacked him in the face, popping back into his mouth each time he tried to move them out.

“Miss Pfft… Phryne?” Jack kept getting a face full of skirt. Phryne started to giggle at the absurdity, “I don’t mean to be pfft… forward pfft… but perhaps we should pfft… go upstairs?” He finally pressed all of the wayward underskirts down and folded his arms over them.

“Oh, Jack, yes,” she scrambled off him with the least amount of grace he’d ever witnessed from her, and stood, extending her hand, “Come upstairs, Jack.”

Jack got to his feet and pulled her close, dipping his head to kiss her softly.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

“I always ask.”

He grinned at her and kissed her again.

She broke the kiss, grabbing his hand and tugging him up the stairs, “Come on, Inspector… before you change your mind.”

She shoved him into her boudoir and shut the door behind her.

“I won’t. Not this time.”

Phryne reached around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, “Help me with my dress?”

Jack nodded and pulled away to try to study the couture concoction.

“How does it…”

“There are buttons along the sides and hooks at the neck and mid-back.”

“Women’s fashion is ridiculous.”

She laughed, “But it is gorgeous.”

“Not arguing that point.”

He had no trouble with the hooks, but the buttons were tiny and difficult for his large hands. He managed them all and then helped Phryne pull the loosened dress over her head.

He was dumbstruck for a moment as he took in the sight of her in her silky, light peach undergarments.

Jack drew a deep breath, trying to slow his excitement. She was magnificent sight of peaches and cream. She moved closer to him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

She grinned wickedly at him when she realized he wasn’t wearing an undershirt. He planned for this. He wanted this. She tilted her head and lunged for another kiss, working the buttons all the while.

Phryne finished unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled back to allow him to tug her chemise over her head and then she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

A glint of light caught her eye, and she glanced at his stomach.

“How did you get glitter there?” she laughed.

His gaze, which had been focused on her chest, faltered and dropped to his own taut belly, “Uh… I don’t…”

“Where else did the glitter end up?” she smirked at him and grabbed for his trouser fastenings.

He cupped his hands around her head as he plundered her mouth with his. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness through his trousers.

Jack grinned against her lips, “I did my best to get rid of it, Miss Fisher.”

“Let’s see, shall we?” her nimble little fingers had released the slide. She pushed the trousers down over his hips and reached for his cock.

“Nngh, fuck, Phryne,” he grunted, head falling backwards, as her hand encircled his girth.

“Mmm… I like the sound of that,” hearing her normally proper detective inspector say such things heightened her arousal. He regained focus enough to dive back into her mouth with a growl.

Phryne pulled away and started dropping to her knees.

“What are you doing?” Jack rasped, keeping ahold of her face.

“Taking the edge off, Jack,” she licked her lips as she looked down at the lovely cock in her hand… and then barked laughter.

Jack startled, slightly shrinking.

“Is… is something wrong? Am I not…” Phryne stopped him with a kiss.

“No, Jack… that’s not it at all,” she kissed him again.

His pride was wounded.

“You are magnificent, darling,” she gave his still mostly-hard cock a little tug and twist, “but… it looks like you already took the edge off.”

“How did you…” he looked down at himself and saw it. The remnants of a glittery handprint along his shaft.

Red blossomed across his face and chest.

“Next time,” Phryne purred at him, “I’d like to watch.”

“Phryne, I…”

“Jack, it’s alright,” she rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock. His eyes fluttered, “I’m glad, really.”

“Ga-Glad?” his voice was scratchy with lust.

Phryne released him and held his arms, motioning for him to step out of the trousers that had fallen to his knees. His glittering cock bobbed between them. She untied the ribbon holding up her pants and let them drop, as well.

They faced each other. Naked and shining.

  
“You owe me a dance, Inspector. Tell me…” she moved forward, pressing her body to his.

“Tell you?”

“Tell me what you thought about when you took care of yourself,” she snaked her arms around his waist and pulled him to her by his bottom.

“Thought… about?”

“Was it me?”

Jack’s eyes darkened, “As always.”

“Tell me.”

Jack nodded. His erection straining between them. “I run my fingers down your spine as you straddle my legs.”

Phryne shivered, flexing her fingers into the flesh of his firm, muscular arse.

“Show me,” Phryne growled, pushing him onto the bed, and then climbing over him to straddle him as he’d described. She knew where he got this fantasy. It was one of her favorites as well.

His cock was nestled between her incredibly slick folds. She rested her hands on his neck.

The suddenness of the action and the feel of her labia around his penis knocked the wind out of him. He gasped for air as she recreated his fantasy. He stared at her stunned.

Her eyes softened. “Show me,” she said in a voice just over a whisper.

His hands had landed on the bed to help brace him when she’d thrown him there. Now that he was back in the moment, he brought them forward, encircling her and running his fingers down her spine.

Phryne arched with the sensation, “Mmm… Yes, Jack. Then what?”

“Then you lift yourself so that your breast is at my mouth.”

She brought her breast even with his mouth. Her rise pulled at his cock with her lower lips.

Phryne was starting to get breathless, “What happens next?”

“Then I take your nipple in my mouth,” Jack’s voice was low and dangerous.

“Do it.”

Jack closed his lips over her areola, sucking slightly.

“Mmm… yes, Jack.”  

Emboldened by her response, his tongue teased out drawing a circle around the tip of her nipple.

Phryne moaned with pleasure. The grip on the back of his neck tightened. He grinned against her breast, “That sounds much better than in my head.”

He sucked a bit harder and drew a figure-eight over her nipple, “Oh Jack, yes… Jack… wha-what’s next?”

She was hovering just above his cock. The tip of him was trapped by her labia. Her wetness coating him from above. He ached to be inside her.

He pulled his lips away, “You sink onto me.”

She swiveled her hips very slightly to align him and slowly sank onto his waiting cock.

Jack’s eyes fluttered shut and then widened in surprise. Her inner walls were wet and warm. His hand had done the job well enough, but his hand was nothing compared to the sensation of her inner grip.

She held him in her. Her lips ghosted over his, “And then what happens, Jack?”

He kneaded her bottom, batting at her nose with his, “I confess, Miss Fisher, reality has far surpassed fantasy.”

She squeezed her inner walls, causing him to groan.

“Perhaps, you kiss me?” she suggested against his lips.

He lifted his eyebrows in consideration, “Perhaps.”

Jack pressed his lips firmly to hers, tongue darting out to seek entrance to her mouth. She welcomed it, returning the kiss, challenging his tongue to a duel they’d both win.

Phryne lifted herself slightly, dragging him with her. A rumbling growl escaped his throat as Jack gripped her arse and pulled her back down firmly to him. Over and over they crashed together in the most intimate of dances.

Breathless, they broke from their kiss.

He was a good dancer. Not as practiced as some of her previous partners, but much more in step.

The tempo of their dance sped. Phryne’s walls started to pulse as they moved together. Jack buried his face in the curve of her neck and came with a gasp. He’d been trying to hold back until she came, but it was all too much. The surge of Jack’s release was enough to drive Phryne over the edge. Rippling tremors massaged his length, milking the remnants of his climax.

They collapsed against each other. Jack still softening within her.

“I didn’t even plan to come tonight,” he breathed against her neck with a grin.

“I’m very glad you did,” she murmured into his hair.

 

* * *

  
Dongmei grabbed the next batch. The job was drudgery but it paid and she took a secret thrill in the baskets from the Fisher Residence. She read about Miss Fisher in the newspapers as she practiced her English. It wasn’t much, but even doing the laundry for the famous lady felt like she was part of the excitement. She was never sure what she’d discover. Dirt from a roll down a hill with a suspect, or engine grease, or blood. She pulled out the bedsheets first. As she shook them out to prepare them for the soak, little sparkles of light danced through the air, “Is this... glitter?”


End file.
